


A Feather for Luck

by sleipnirismybaby



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleipnirismybaby/pseuds/sleipnirismybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wakes up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and feathers in his bed. It says something about his life that this is not an unusual state of affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my gratuitous wing!fic collection. This was supposed to be porn free, but it all got away from me…oops. You can find me on Tumblr at sleipnirismybaby.tumblr.com. As always, thanks to myenemyisanotion on tumblr who betas for me!

Magnus wakes up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and feathers in his bed. It says something about his life that this is not an unusual state of affairs.

“Alexander,” he groans pitifully into his silk pillow. 

One hand flops over onto the cooled sheets where his boyfriend should still be sleeping. All he gets for his trouble is the irritated grumbles of Chairman Meow who’s fitfully splayed out over the sheets like a tiny, vengeful engine. Sensing danger, Magnus carefully extracts his hand from the range of vicious teeth and claws. Not willing to tempt fate by aggravating his capricious pet, the warlock roles over and slips his feet grudgingly into his warm, fluffy slippers. 

His clock tells him it’s entirely too early for Alec to be out of bed when he has a beautiful, flexible lover like Magnus sleeping next to him. But alas, with nothing left to do, he shuffles with minimal grace into their kitchen, where a brewed pot of coffee mocks him with the blatant lack of his favorite nephilim anywhere in sight. 

Feeling gravely mistreated, Magnus huffs and almost considers crawling back into bed and ignoring the world until it makes more sense. Namely when his lover’s warm body joins him back in their bed. It’s a tempting thought, but Magnus graciously decides to forgive his darling all transgressions when he sees his favorite “Tea or Death” cup filled with steaming earl gray. Several sips later and some bleary staring at the weak morning light out his large bay windows makes him feel more alive.

Alive enough, at last, to hear the soft fall of water from the bathroom. Suddenly the early morning has an entirely different meaning, one far more interesting than slow morning sex. And that is something Magnus never imagined he would think. He drains the rest of the tea and leaves it with Alec’s in the sink to be washed later – probably by Alec himself, since Magnus tends to conveniently forget. 

He opens the door to the bathroom just as Alec shuts off the water and steps out, ruffling his wings and spattering the entire bathroom, including Magnus, with water.

”Alexander,” Magnus complains, blinking his eyes rapidly, “why must you do this to me?”

Alec doesn’t even have the grace to look sheepish. Instead his lips pull up on the right side into the crooked little grin that captured Magnus’s heart from the second time he’d laid on eyes on him.

“You’ll be showering anyways,” Alec says, grabbing a towel and scrubbing his hair with it. His wings flex and flutter behind him, confined by the breadth of the room. He’s considered renovating his entire apartment to accommodate his lover’s wings, but Alec had dismissed the idea by saying he was used to tight quarters. 

That was true, because Magnus has intimate knowledge that the bathroom in Alec’s room at the institute is much smaller. The bathroom didn’t even have a shower big enough for both Magnus and Alec to fit inside without leaving the door open for Alec’s wings. 

Alec still hasn’t forgiven him; which Magnus thinks is a bit unfair. It was Jackson’s fault for barging in on them like that. At least Simon had the decency to not making retching noises.

That reminds him though, he snaps his fingers and flicks quickly through his phone until he reaches the morning text messages from his almost in-laws. Robert has dutifully taken the morning update picture and sent it to him. The newest acquisition is of his little Blueberry dutifully opening his mouth for his airplane cereal, while Rafe dozes into his bowl, half the milk spilled down the front of his shirt.

Everyone had declared it a miracle when Magnus had convinced both Maryse and Robert to carry cell phones, but Magnus knows he only won the battle by showing them the picture functions. Both of the grandparents were positively obsessed with taking pictures of Rafael and Max and shoving them into the faces of every person they knew.

Not that Magnus disagrees on principle, his little darlings are the most precious children in the world after all. 

“Am I being ignored for our sons?” Alec asks wryly, wrapping the damp towel around his waist.

With another wave of his hand, Magnus banishes his phone back to his room, and saunters forward to tug at the towel. It flutters to the floor, and he sinks down onto the cool tile to kiss the damp skin just below Alec’s belly button. He settles his hands on Alec’s nicely cut hips, thumb brushing along the bone just beneath soft skin.

“Really, Magnus,” Alec sighs, pushing his fingers through Magnus’s sleep ruffled hair. “What is your fascination with my belly button?”

He rolls his eyes up the plane of Alec’s body, over his abs, the damp chest hair, the pretty little nipples, and his face. He lingers on the arching, burnished brown wings over Alec’s shoulders, most of those soft feathers hidden behind Alec’s broad body. 

“Well darling, I find myself lacking in the belly button department, and you always make the most delicious noises when I do this.” So saying Magnus dips his tongue into the little divot, letting his teeth catch just slightly at the skin there.

Alec gives a hitching breath, barely anything, but Magnus doesn’t let it bother him. Sometimes Alec is stubborn. He flicks his tongue again, and grins smugly against Alec’s belly when he feels Alec’s rising cock brush against his throat and the bottom of his jaw.

“A-alright,” Alec gasps after another long application of tongue and teeth, “Get on with it already, angel’s mercy.”

Magnus hums with pleasure. It really is rare for his darling to curse, so he graciously lowers his attention to Alec’s dick. And what a pretty dick it is, Magnus sighs contentedly as he chastely kisses the tip, flickering his tongue there like he’d done to Alec’s bellybutton. 

“Ahh,” the exhale is gratifying, as is the stutter of Alec’s hips, and the hands that clutch hard at Magnus’s shoulders.

Magnus’s hands slip down to tug at the heavy weight of Alec’s balls, rolling them in his hands and pressing one finger to the skin just behind. Alec rolls his hip forward, and Magnus opens his mouth to get Alec’s dick inside, relishing the sudden slide of warm flesh into the back of his throat.

Centuries of experience means Magnus can take the entirety of Alec’s dick down his throat and keep it there until air defeats him.

“Magnus, Magnus,” his fiancé groans, hips stuttering as he thrusts desperately. Those hard, calloused fingers slide to hold the back of his neck and one traces the spit-slick stretch of Magnus’s mouth around his length.

Magnus hums, reaching both hands behind Alec’s legs to flicker down the curve of Alec’s wings, sliding his fingers into the still wet feathers and dragging his nails against the tender skin.

The wings are essentially a giant erogenous point for his lover so he isn’t surprised when Alec yelps, pushes all the way down his throat, and comes with a whimper. He collapses against Magnus’s back, wings instinctively flaring out to catch his balance.

Magnus draws back slowly, letting Alec’s dick fall from his mouth with a last kiss to the tip. It’s hard work standing up when his hard cock is bobbing against his stomach and Alec’s knees can’t hold him, but he still has a job to do.

“Darling, come to the bedroom,” Magnus says, brushing several kisses over his temple, eyes and lips. Alec blinks slowly at him, but mostly manages to support his own weight through the open door and back into their bedroom. Magnus is glad because he wouldn’t have been able to move a two hundred and ten pound shadowhunter without magic, and it always made him felt like such a brute.

Alec face plants onto the bed, his heavy wings spreading out to take over the rest of the space and drag all over the floor. Chairman yowls, and spits, bolting from underneath the wet feathers and darting into the living room.

“Alexander,” Magnus says.

Alec huffs, and says, “Nope, I’m done. You killed me.”

Magnus sighs, but can’t muster anything except resigned amusement. “Very well then, I’ll just do it myself shall I?” he says and combs his fingers through the tops of Alec’s wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cute shit this chapter. Thanks to my beta myenemyisanotion!

Magnus hums softly as he ruffles the wet feathers into order. The small, fluffy golden feathers at the base of Alec’s wings require a delicate touch to keep them from pulling against Alec’s skin. The tight line of Alec’s shoulder blades relax slowly as Magnus straightens and tucks straying feathers back into place, little puffs of fluff falling onto the bed and the floor as the wings twitch and flex. Magnus loves the days where Alec decides to wash his wings, enjoys waking up with him and finger combing soap from each golden-brown feather. There’s no greater sign of trust between partners in the shadowhunter world, no bigger declaration of love and family.

Magnus knows only Alec’s parents and siblings had the honor before Magnus, that he was the first that Alec chose to let close like this.

He leans forward and kisses the skin between the wings, brushing his fingers carefully along the thin skin where shoulder blades become wings. With one twist of his wrist, he could break them, cripple Alec completely, but Alec trusts him anyways. They have children together, two little boys who look at them like they hung the very stars in the sky. His lips curve unconsciously against Alec’s skin.

Magnus is incandescently happy.

“What are you thinking about back there?” Alec mumbles, pushing up on his elbows to look at Magnus blearily with one eye.

Magnus leans up to nibble at Alec’s exposed earlobe, and whispers, “About how much I love you.”

Alec’s ears flush, just slightly, with color, and Magnus smiles into the curve of the other man’s neck. It has gotten much harder to fluster his darling over their years together, but Alec is still flustered in quiet moments like this when Magnus says he loves him.

“Well – yeah,” Alec says, “I love you too.” 

Magnus presses a chaste kiss to Alec’s cheek and pulls back to check the time.

“Angel’s tits!” Magnus swears. It’s just after nine, they haven’t eaten breakfast, and they have to get the kids from the Institute in less than an hour. 

Alec sits up and looks at the clock too, beautiful and naked, and definitely not dressed. Not that Magnus is any better. Why put on clothes when they were just going to take them off again.

“When are we supposed to be there?” Alec asks, voice a little frantic. He folds his wings back and jumps up to throw open the doors to their walk-in closet. He pulls on his pants and slips his shirt over his arms; it hangs loose with the ties dangling from the sides as he tugs on his boots.

”Ten,” Magnus says, snapping his outfit from the closet onto his vanity. Today it’s dark purple pants with silver lacing down the side, a shimmery almost see through black shirt with a low neck line, and a silver vest to show off the curve of his waist. 

He pulls on his underwear and sits down at the chair to do his makeup. Bold, bright and eye-catching was always the way to go when visiting his in-laws at the Institute. Sticking it to the man, as they say. Not that Maryse or Robert dislike him anymore, but he still gets a perverse, gleeful sense of joy when their faces purse in slight disapproval at his more provoking looks.

“Quickly Magnus!” Alec calls. 

Magnus watches him in the vanity mirror, admiring the graceful, practiced acrobatics he does to get the ties of his shirt cinched around his wings. One of his favorite activities is watching Alec do the complicated knots that keep his shirts on his body – his most favorite is obviously ripping them off. Alec’s body was actually crafted by an angel.

Magnus looks back into mirror and puts his makeup on with concise motions, dark grey and silver gradient eyeshadow, some silver eyeliner for his bottom lid, silver glitter for his cheeks and dark matte plum lipstick. His eyes catch Alec’s in the mirror as he presses his lips together, Alec’s eyes are dark, his mouth twisted slightly with fondness and something more carnal. 

Then he blinks and the moment passes.

“Clothes and shoes. Let’s go,” Alec says, coming over and handing Magnus his pants.

Once Magnus is fully dressed and has slipped on his rings, necklaces and ear clasp, Alec steers him towards the door, hand resting on his lower back, just slightly closer to his rear than is entirely appropriate. Magnus always gets a thrill when Alec is so casually possessive, even in the privacy of their own home.

“Let’s just portal, shall we?” Magnus says. “Otherwise we’ll be late, and Max will scold us. I swear I don’t know who he got it from,” Magnus finishes with a grumble. His son’s fixation with being on time causes Magnus daily despair.

Alec snorts. “You’re just lazy, but fine. I wouldn’t want you to sulk again.”

“That was one time!” Magnus protests. “And he wouldn’t let me read him to bed for a week! A week, Alec!”

The dramatic eye-roll is unnecessary, Magnus thinks uncharitably. He huffs and reaches out to the fabric of reality, pulling just slightly to bend the folds between space. The portal opens and they walk into the blue light, dissolving and reappearing outside the hallowed walls of the Institute.

They’re barely inside the door when the screaming starts.

“PAPA! DADDY!” A tiny ball of energy crashes into their legs, one small arm around Magnus’s leg, and the other one around Alec’s. 

Magnus grins, swooping down to pull his son into his arms. “Hello, my little blueberry. Were you good while you were with your grandma and grandpa?” Little blue arms curl around his neck as Max balances on Magnus’s hip, his smile so wide his one little dimple is showing. Magnus can’t help but kiss it, even though Max wrinkles his little nose and makes a face.

“Papa, no,” Max says firmly, tapping one finger against Magnus’s nose. His nails are still painted like little ladybugs; the detail makes Magnus’s heart ache. He hadn’t realized how much he missed his children until he had one back in his arms.

“Don’t I get a hello kiss?” Alec asks, sounding wounded. 

Max gasps, his two hands covering his mouth dramatically. “Sorry, Daddy!” he says, and makes kissy mwah sounds into the palms of his hands. “Here,” he says, and graciously holds them out to his other parent.

Alec takes them and presses kisses into both little palms with his own mwah sounds. It’s so ridiculously cute, Magnus wishes he had his phone on him to record this for the future.

“Where is your brother?” 

That is a good question, Magnus thinks. His little peaches are rarely seen without the other, so Rafe’s absence is a mystery.

Max leans forward conspiratorially, his eyes narrowed in a squint. Magnus supposes it’s his serious face, but it really just looks like his poopy diaper expression before the potty training took.

“Auntie Izzy is here with Uncle Simmy, soes he’s putting glitter in Simmy’s hair stuff,” Max rats out easily. “I’m the look out!” He smiles proudly, puffing up his chest.

Alec and Magnus exchange looks.

“What are you doing at the front of the institute then?” Magnus asks, setting the boy down on the floor. Izzy’s and Simon’s room is on the other side of the Institute, right next to theirs when they stay over.

Max shrugs, scuffing his shoe against the floor. “It’s ten, so I knew you’d be here.” He reaches out to take Alec’s hand and Magnus’s hands, perfectly content between his dads.

“Well then, let’s go get our wayward child,” Alec says as they walk through the main room, and up the staircase into the hallway for the bedrooms. “By the way Magnus, Rafe gets this from you.”

Magnus smiles winsomely. “What can I say? I’m an inspiration.” He winks at Max, who blinks back rapidly and firmly with both his big blue eyes in a vague approximation of a wink. It’s absolutely adorable, because Magnus knows that his little blueberry has been practicing winking in the mirror for months.

Izzy and Simon’s door is slightly cracked open, and but they can’t hear anything from inside.

“Rafael?” Alec calls, pushing the door open with his free hand. The room looks undisturbed, but with a clatter and a yelp, all six eyes turn to the closed bathroom door.

Magnus snorts, biting back his smirk. Max giggles. Alec gives them both a look, and Magnus widens his eyes innocently. Max copies him, but adds in a wobbly lower-lip. Magnus is ashamed to say that Max does the expression better.

“Rafael, Max told us what you’re doing,” Alec says.

“Maaax!” Rafael whines, the door creaks open and Rafael stands sullenly in the doorway.

He was covered in pink glitter from head to toe. His white wings slump around his shoulders, a heavy trail of glitter trailing behind him. 

“Oh my,” Magnus says faintly.

Alec makes a noise in the back of the throat, and Rafael’s wings flutter slightly, puffs of glitter rising and settling more heavily on his shoulders and hair.

Max says, “You look like Papa.”

Rafael pouts, crossing his arms sullenly.

This, Magnus thinks, will be an absolute bitch to clean. They’ll be finding glitter in Rafe’s hair and feathers for years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is in Alec’s pov. You can find me on tumblr at sleipnirismybaby, so come say hi!

“Did you manage to get any of it into the bottles?” Alec’s ridiculous fiancé asks dryly, crouching down in front of their son. Magnus reaches out one ringed hand and swipes a clean line through the pink sparkles on Rafe’s forehead.

Alec wonders gloomily whether the bathroom will ever be useable again. Izzy is either going to kill him or laugh so hard she cries. Then she’ll kill him for ruining her makeup.

“I think,” Alec finally says, “the more important question is where you got the glitter.”

It was definitely Jace, Alec thinks. Alec doesn’t get it but Jace and Simon have this weird rivalmance which basically means that they train together, fight together and fuck with each other. And now Jace has enlisted a new minion to help with the pranking. It’s a good think Rafe’s only six or Simon would be soundly defeated. Fortunately for everyone, Rafe’s an adorable baby magpie whose attraction to shiny things has made him the sparkliest child Alec’s ever seen. It also means Rafe probably couldn’t resist the urge to put on the glitter just like his papa, and spilled it everywhere in the process.

Rafe huffs, sulkily ruffling his wings, causing another puff of glitter to land on Magnus’s clothes. He scuffs his pink and purple light up sneakers on the floor. At least he matches, Alec thinks semi-hysterically.

“Dumpling,” Magnus says softly, catching Rafe’s clenched fingers in his own hands. 

Their skin tone is only one shade different, barely noticeable, but Alec always feels his heart thump a little when he sees their dark heads bowed together the way they are right now.

Rafe looks up at Magnus, and must see something in his face, because he droops and steps forward into Magnus’s arms. Tiny fingers clench at the back of Magnus’s vest. His shoulders are shaking, just slightly, and Alec is on the floor squeezing himself and Max into the embrace before he can think.

“I didn’t mean to!” Rafe wails. He sounds half hysterical, wretched and scared, his voice hitching and catching in his chest as he breathes. “It slipped and got all over, and I tried to clean it up but—”

“We’re not angry,” Alec says, delicately stroking a hand down Rafe’s back, resting it between those sparkling white wings. “Rafe, it’s okay. I’ve done much worse to your Uncle Jace when we were kids.” And even now, but he doesn’t say that. Instead he presses a kiss to his son’s glittering hair, resigning himself to having pink sparkles all over his face. It’s worth it.

“Now,” Alec says, after Rafe’s hitched breathing slows, and he stops shuddering in their arm, “what are we going to do about you.”

Rafe pulls away, visible tear tracks on his face through the glitter. He scrubs at his cheeks, and mutters, “I’m going to look silly, daddy.” 

”Creo que te ves ir a buscar, mi corazón,” Magnus laughs, brushing his thumbs under Rafe’s cheeks. The tear tracks fade away, replaced by more glitter. It lessens the clench in Alec’s gut, the reminder of the first few months when Rafe was skittish and cried inconsolably every day. 

“Yeah!” Max pipes up, his nose crinkling as he smiles. “You look like a princess!”

That, Alec muses, is a high complement. Max had an overwhelming obsession with princesses encouraged by not only his Papa, but also his aunties and uncles. Jace, because he was a little shit who collected pictures of Alec cramped into little chairs, hair and wings draped with ribbons and feather boas from Magnus’s stint in the 80’s. (Personally Alec thinks the boas are pretty morbid.)

Rafe’s eyes widen, somehow even cuter and more heart rending with the remnants of his tearful breakdown, which has been forgotten with the tantalizing prospect of princesses.

“Really, really?” he gasps.

Max nods seriously. “The sparkliest, prettiest princess ever.” With his tiny blue hands, he grasps Rafe’s own glitter coated ones.

Alec’s heart gives a little thump in his chest. His kids were definitely the best. 

But now that the tears had been worked through, there was a glitter coated child and a disaster in the bathroom to deal with. Alec opens his mouth, but is cut off by rapid footsteps down the hallway and the bedroom door slamming open.

“Alec! Magnus!” Simon bursts into the room, hair sticking up in tufts. His wings don’t retract quickly enough as he runs through the door, smacking against the doorway with a crack. Even though Simon’s finally grown into his wings, they’re oversized, and always getting in his way like the rest of him.

“Fu—hhh!” He yelps, hunching over and grabbing awkwardly at his trailing limb.

Alec looks away quickly so Simon can’t see his smirk. Magnus flashes him a warning glance, the barest hint of mirth tucked into the depths of his eyes before he speaks.

“Ah Simon, were you sent to fetch us?” He settles one hand on Rafe’s nape when the boy tries to conspicuously creep back into the bathroom. Big, pleading brown eyes settle on Alec, begging for help, his son’s wings droop sadly to the floor, dragging a little bit to emphasize his suffering. No doubt he learned that from Izzy, Alec muses, his sister was the worst influence.

“What happened to you, little man?” Simon’s finally seen their pink bedazzled child, and looks appropriately floored by what looks like a gallon of glitter liberally dumped over their child and the trail behind him. Alec is scared of the bathroom, honestly.

Rafe’s pouting lips suddenly go lax, and his eyes brighten. Alec knows that looks, he sees it at least twice a day on Magnus’s face, and it either leads to amazing sex or agonizing embarrassment. For someone else. Usually Jace. In a process of elimination Alec determines that the latter is in progress.

“Jace said I should do it,” Rafe says, turning his mischievous face towards Simon and blatantly throwing Jace to the wolves.

Simon looks at Rafe, at the trail of brilliant pink glitter leading to the bathroom, then back to Rafe. 

“JAAACEEEE!” He howls, tearing out of the room.

Alec’s snitching son heaves a sigh of relief, and grabs onto Alec’s hand.

“Can we go home, daddy? I’m feeling itchy,” he complains, looking content and well pleased with the world.

“Yeah, daddy, pleaaasse,” Max whines, grabbing onto his other hand.

“Yes,” Magnus says, stepping in front of him, and sliding one finger down the front of his shirt, “let’s leave so we only have to clean one child and not the entire room.” 

With Magnus in front of him like this, face warm and amused, Alec can’t help but lean down the few inches that separate them for a kiss. Magnus hums, deep in his chest and opens a portal to their home with a flick of his fingers. Alec considers jumping Magnus right there in his sister’s bedroom. The immensity and strength of Magnus’s power always made something low in his stomach clench.

“Daddy, Papa,” Rafe and Max groan together, tugging at Alec’s hands together. 

Alec grumbles a little but pulls back, eyes flickering between Magnus’s slowly opening eyes, and his kiss flushed lips. 

“Let’s go home, darling,” Magnus says, and they walk through the purple mist into their living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que te ves ir a buscar, mi corazón – I think you look quite beautiful, my heart
> 
> And this is the end! I blanked on this for a long time, and didn't have inspiration, so I decided three chapters was good enough. Anyways, thanks for being along for the ride!


End file.
